Amnesia is a strong word
by SavagePinkUnicorns
Summary: The seven all wake up. Not in cabins no no no. They wake up in hospitals with most of their minds erased. After a finishing "process" they get tossed out into the high-school life with no idea who they are.


_Annabeth wake up. Come on wake up._ Thats when it started

I wake up. I see floresent lights above me. Momentarly blinding me. I try to sit up. I can't. Why? I don't know. I struggle until I hear someone. I try to scream for help but I can't. What would I even say? HELP IM STUCK! I don't think that will work. I still hear the click clack of someones heals coming down the hall. Why can't I move or speak? I try smelling. It smells like a hospital. So I try and look around. I'm on a hospital bed and there is a IV on my arm. I looks and see that the bag is pumping purple liquid into my vains. Thats when I really get scared. I start moving more and more trying to shift my way out of the horrible bindings. I stop as i hear keys jingleing. I didn't know what to do. She probably heard me so there was no way I could fake sleep. I first see the red hair. It looks like someone spilled a fire truck on a ladies hair. I then Notice her lab coat, pretty jewelry, make up, and a nice pink dress. I study her face. She has red glasses on that match her hair. She has deep worry lines. Her long torso legenth hair is tied up into a curly ponytail. I make my eyes look down at her 5-inch pink heels that go with her dress. I look down to see what I'm wearing. A messy hospital gown. Nice. "Oh I see your up." she says calmly "We can now began, also my name is Mrs. Dare."

I lay there in shock. My boy friend dated someone who I think her last name was Dare. Wait what was my boyfriends name? I remember his face. Sea green eyes and raven black hair. I can't remeber his name though. Pat? Peter? Phillip? Why can't I remeber. I can at least remember my name. Anna Case. Wait no. Annie Vase? No. Why can I not remeber? I feel a flaring pain through my arm. Right were the IV is. "Good'' Mrs. Dare said with a confindent smile. "I can tell by the way your brow is furrowed that you can't remeber. That is of course our goal here. We want to keep those nasty memories out." She continues to hunt in the closet for something. What nasty memories? Am I mental? "There we go" She takes out an helment. Exept it isn't a helment. It is metal has buttons and colored lights golar. It has around 50 wires connecting it to and from a key pad. "Ok" she says. I start to wiggle not wanting tha-that thing on my head. "shhhh" You know when they tell you to shush it's something bad. I try to scream but I still can't. "Its ok Annie this won't hurt you I promise. It just finishes taking those bad memories out." She waves her hand and the purple liqiud now turns hot pink. She takes a couple steps near me. Her words wash over me like a cup of hot coco after a winters day. _Its fine It can't hurt us It will **help** us _a voice in my head said. When it said **help** I stopped. I stopped wiggleing and trying to scream. I sat there patiently waiting for the nice Mrs. Dare to put that awesome helment on. I now seek her approval. I sit there like an obidient dog. "There we go Annie nice Annie." I feel great like I'm on cloud 9. Why was I worried before? What was I even worrying about? "I can't wait to see you Annie after this! Your going to look all nice and pretty. And you won't have any of those bad bad memories." I want to tell her to walk faster becuase I do not know why she is walking so slow. I can not wait! I can't wait to get into a new and better outfit! And I will finally have all these bad memories out! The clicking of her heels makes me feel better. I feel relaxed as she gently puts the helment on my head. I feel liike a princess wearing a crown. I smile. I smile so hard she chuckles. "I won't miss you Annie" I somehow take that as an extreme compliment. So I sit there bindings and all as the "crown' on my head heats. "Shhhh it's ok Annie this won't hurt. And when you wake up you won't remember me or any of this." I get sad. I want to remember her. She's so pretty and nice and- "Also when you wake up life will be better." Those were the last word I hear before my miind goes into hyper drive.

 **A/N : Hi guys! First off yes i know like 2 paragraphs but I didn't want suspence going to waste. yes I know I have 3 other stories i have to do.**

 ***woah**

 ***8 incorrect memories**

 ***I just wanted to be normal**

 **Yes I like to start off with Annabeth first. Will I change? I don't know. I am trying to update every chance I get but College is hard. I do this in th e library and That takes forever. But any ways I hoped you liked it! pls review so I know to keep writin. I also will try and have something every week and Sunshine and rainbows your way**

-SavagePinkUnicorns


End file.
